


Want some coffee?

by DeanoBeanoQueero



Category: Original Work, The world of Novak
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanoBeanoQueero/pseuds/DeanoBeanoQueero





	Want some coffee?

The sun glared through the curtains as a devastatingly horrid wake-up call to the glorious black-haired beauty that was Moira Nieves. She groaned, turning to see her gorgeous redhead sprawled out across half the bed, snoring loudly. Sighing heavily, Moira knew better than to waste her little energy trying to wake up her dumbass girlfriend, instead opting to trudge groggily downstairs - most likely to yell at Dakota for putting cinnamon in the coffee maker. That was her usual morning routine whenever she had a job for Dakota, occasionally having a peaceful wake-up when the previously mentioned brunette was on a long call. To her utmost surprise, she found Dakota hadn't destroyed her pride and joy. No, what he had actually done was fall asleep on Jaden's lap on Makenna's favourite chair. The angel was sitting on the sweet bi's lap, face nestled in Jaden's neck with both their sets of arms wrapped loosely around each other. "At least the assholes are getting some sleep for once." She muttered, smirking as she took a picture for blackmail purposes. She then waltzed into the kitchen, turning on the coffee maker. Making two cups exactly the way her girl likes, Moira left a small amount for the other cute gays. Tensing a little at the soft grunt from behind her, Moira placed the mugs on the worktop, only to relax at the feeling of two familiar hands creeping around her waist, pulling her to the chest of everyone's favourite redhead. Moira sighed contentedly as Makenna's face buried itself in her neck. "Want some coffee? Or are you just going to hold me all day?" She asked, chuckling lightly at the muffled "God, yes."


End file.
